


Save Her

by 03062020



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, MarinetteIsn'tLadybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/03062020/pseuds/03062020
Summary: **Possible Trigger READ AT OWN RISK**"Princess?""Take it. I can't." She held out the brown box. "I'm not cut out to be Ladybug." She whispered. "I'm just not...""Marinette, she told me to give you her miraculous for a reason. If you couldn't do it, she wouldn't have told me to give it to you.""I can't, kitty. Trust me. I can't."***Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a normal girl. She and her best friend run the Ladyblog, a blog dedicated to the heroine, Ladybug, and her partner Chat Noir. Ladybug is a face no one sees, and no one knows. Not even her partner. She's serious, calculating, confident and caring. Chat Noir is her partner and her supposed lover. He's funny, playful, flirty, and puts himself at risk for Ladybug every chance he gets. Adrien Agreste is the teen heartthrob model at Marinette's school, and although she notices him, he never sees her.Life gets hard for Marinette, after Chat Noir crashes onto her balcony in the middle of an Akuma battle, and de-transforms in her room. She doesn't look, but for the short time that he talks, she recognizes the voice. But why? Without another word, he disappears into the night, leaving Marinette to question everything.





	1. Selfless

**Author's Note:**

> Cringey af summary, but all my summaries are cringey and shitty. Marichat, with a slightly depressed Marinette, so ENJOY!

**Chapter 1**

_Selfless_

_"Girl, I got you!"_ Alya chirped as Marinette struggled to get out of bed. _"I'll be upstairs in 5!"_

Alya hung up on the call and Marinette flopped back onto her bed, yawning tiredly. "Why does she have to get here so early?"

The trapdoor in her floor flew open and Alya poked her red haired head through it. "Hi!"

"Hi..." She whined tiredly.

Alya laughed and climbed into Marinette's room, quickly dragging her from her bed by her ankles. "AH!" Marinette cried as she landed on her butt on the ground. She whined and looked up at Alya again. "You're mean!"

"You love me. Now get dressed! We're gonna be late again." 

"What if we just don't go?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Alya laughed again. "Hurry up."

After she left, Marinette stood on her wobbly legs and got dressed, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Her reflection was worse than she was hoping it would be. She got dressed and tied her hair back, letting the midnight blue curls fall around her shoulders. That brightened up her complexion a little bit, but not by much. She still looked exhausted. She pulled her purse on over her shoulders and ducked down the stairs to the kitchen. "Morning, mamma."

"Good morning, Marinette. I was just telling Alya about the new Ladybug outfits you drew up."

After that, the morning went like any other. Short breakfast, quick run to school, on time by 5 seconds to class, sitting behind Adrien Agreste and trying her hardest to not sigh dreamily and stutter when he spoke to her.

Lunch time came, and Alya had to drag Marinette out of the classroom. As per usual, an Akuma broke out, and Chat Noir and Ladybug went to the rescue. Adrien disappeared, Alya was turned to stone, and Marinette followed the heroes to see what happened. They won, as usual, with Ladybug's lucky charm, and Chat Noir's Cataclysm. Routine. They fist bumped, then went off, Chat throwing flirty puns after Ladybug as they went. 

Normal day in Paris.

Everything returned to normal. Marinette returned to school. Her petrified classmates were no longer statues, and she had an epic video for the Ladyblog.

"Oh! Thank you, Marinette!" Alya cheered. "You're amazing!"

"I'm not. I just followed the action. No different from you."

"I got turned to stone, you managed to distract her long enough for Chat Noir and Ladybug to come in! That's pretty impressive!"

"Sure..." Marinette shrugged, blushing.

And back to class they went. The school day ended, and Alya dragged Marinette over to Adrien and his best friend Nino. Adrien had a decent sized cut on his cheek. 

That was new...

"What happened?" Marinette asked, thinking about the cut Chat Noir had gotten during the Akuma fight. 

Adrien stiffened, eyes widening. "What's what?"

"T-The cut... O-On your cheek..." Marinette's stutter returned as he met her eyes. He reached his hand up and touched the cut, wincing and jerking his hand back.

"Ow..." He hissed through his teeth. "Uh... I didn't even realize it was there. I thought Ladybug's cure fixed it." He shrugged.

"It happened in the Akuma attack!?"

"Well, yeah. The Akuma sent a flying piece of sheet rock at my face-"

"Oh, I'm gonna-" Marinette cut off as everyone looked at her with surprised looks, her anger shocking all four of the people present. "Uh... I... I..."

She trailed off, shutting down and looking at the ground. She wouldn't do anything. She was too weak. She wasn't strong enough. Alya looked quickly between her best friend and her best friends dream guy. "Ya know what? Let's all go to the movies!" Alya suggested quickly. "I can show you the amazing video Marinette got of the Akuma fight! She's my little prodigy!"

Adrien's eyes turned back to her harshly as Alya and Nino started down the street. "You filmed the fight?"

Marinette looked up in surprise at the fierceness in his voice. "W-Well... I, I am helping with the Ladyblog. It's no different from what Alya does every day-"

"No different!? It's no different!? Marinette, are you crazy!? You could have gotten hurt!"

"Hey! I distracted the Akuma until Chat Noir and Ladybug showed up! I kept her from turning the entire school to stone! Where were you during that!?"

"I was- I- Er..." He trailed hesitantly, not meeting her eyes.

"Exactly! I was doing something! I was helping! That's more than most people do on a daily basis!" She said, turning and storming in the opposite direction of Alya and Nino, leaving Adrien torn between her and his other friends.

***

"Marinette?" Sabine frowned as her daughter came into the bakery. A quick glance told Marinette that it was empty. With a heavy sigh, she broke down into tears. Sabine rushed over and hugged Marinette. "What is it!? What's happened, darling?"

She shook her head, before detaching from her mother. "I have homework."

"Marinette..." She watched in confused silence as Marinette made her way to the stairs, clutching her bag tightly to her chest.

In her room, Marinette sat down alone on her chaise, pulling her knees to her chest and looking at her phone as it rang, her lack of an answer not deterring her best friend. She let it go to voicemail before picking it up and checking the call logs.

_ALYA_  
ALYA  
ALYA  
ALYA  
ALYA  
ALYA  
NINO  
ALYA  
ALYA  
ADRIEN  
ADRIEN  
ADRIEN  
ADRIEN  
NINO  
ALYA  
ALYA

She sighed. They all tried contacting her. Alya the most, obviously, but seeing Adrien's name plastered on her screen made her feel a little better... Until she remember the fight she had with him. That hadn't made things better. If anything, that put Adrien even farther out of her reach. Why was he so upset that she'd gone and filmed the fight? Alya did it every day... Marinette was always the one who got left behind and couldn't keep up. It wasn't fair that-

There was a loud thud over her head. She looked up to the trap door and grabbed a heavy book off her desk, a book detailing different characteristics of fashion throughout the ages. She climbed up to her trap door and pushed it open, getting ready to shoo away a cat or bird, and instead finding Chat Noir curled on on her balcony, hugging himself, curled into a ball and groaning. She gasped loudly, and her foot slipped, causing her to fall down to the floor of her bedroom.

Chat Noir was on her balcony! Chat Noir was... He was hurt. He was bleeding!

"_Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. OH, MY GOD!_" By the time her panic wore away, she was light headed from lack of oxygen. She climbed back onto the balcony and hesitantly pulled CHat Noir into her lap. "Chat?"

He opened his eyes, before closing them quickly again, groaning in pain. "Hey, Princess..."

"What are you doing, here!? Is there an Akuma!?"

He chuckled softly, before wincing, not moving or speaking. "Chat? Chat, wake up... Come on, I can't help you if you're stone cold out of it." He opened one eye and slowly rolled over, sitting up. He sagged against her, and she fell backwards with a yelp, hugging him to her chest. "Chat!?"

"Shh..." He breathed. "You're awesome, Princess, but you're also loud..." Chat groaned. Marinette looked around desperately, hugging him to her subconsciously as his arms hugged her waist. She could see Ladybug fighting something... A giant marionette doll? It looked like something out of someone's worst nightmare. It swatted it's hands at Ladybug as she spun around it gracefully. A hit from that thing would surely give someone a headache, if not a crushed skull. "I know what you're thinking..."

"How are you not dead!?"

"Oh... I guess I don't know what you're thinking." He chuckled, whimpering and curling against her as she sat up again. She didn't know how to react. He started purring, and Marinette's body froze. She knew cats sometimes purred when they were injured, or sick... She'd helped Alya nurse a kitten back to health a few months back, but she didn't know that Chat Noir could purr... She hugged him and rested her chin on the top of his head. It was automatic. She felt the urge to comfort him, even if she couldn't do more than that. 

"What can I do?" She whispered.

"I need to get back to Ladybug, before-"

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" A voice yelled, echoing across Paris. A flurry of ladybugs soared through the sky, wrapping around Chat and herself, then around to fix the damages in the city. Chat Noir relaxed, and sat up on his own, looking into her eyes. They were so familiar... But why?

"Thank you..." He nuzzled through her hair, until his nose brushed her neck, still hugging her, before standing, helping her to her feet. She didn't know what to say, or how to react, staring into his eyes. He just stared back, and he almost seemed to get closer... Until his ring began to beep loudly. His eyes widened and he looked down, looking frantic. "I have to get out of here-"

"Here!" Marinette quickly jerked open the hatch to her room. "I- I'll stay up here. I won't look. My parents don't go into my room anyways..." 

He didn't hesitate, smiling at her and dropping into her room. She turned her back as a green flash came from the corner, blinding her slightly. It wasn't long before his voice carried up to her. "Thank you, Marinette. Really."

"O-Of course..." She mumbled nervously. He sounded familiar, too. But why!?

Pretty soon, he was back on the balcony, getting ready to join Ladybug once more. Then he turned back to her and took her hand, kissing her knuckles. "Stay out of trouble, Princess." He whispered with a flirty smirk, but there was a seriousness behind his eyes as he continued. "And dont go chasing us again. I dont know what I'd do if something happened to you, Princess..."

Her eyes widened as he leapt off the building. She slammed into the railing to look for him, sighing in relief as he used his baton to vault across the rooftops.

***

"Girl! Chat Noir landed on your balcony!" Alya squealed. "Imagine, if you hadnt gone home instead of too the movies, he would have jumped right back into the fight! He could have been killed if you werent there!" 

"A-All I did was let him lean on me... Thats it..."

"You said he hugged you! Kissed your hand! Chat Noir only does that with Ladybug-" She gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. "Ohmygod! You dont think-"

"No! No!!" Marinette laughed, nervously, blushing. "No way! There is no way _Chat Noir_ likes _me_!"

"Chat Noir likes you?" 

"Eep!" Marinette spun on her heel to face Adrien nd Nino. Nino is the one who spoke, but Adrien had a sheepish look on his face.

"Thats so cool, Marinette!" Nino chuckled. Marinette's eyes were on Adrien, who blushed when he met her eyes. Why was _he _being shy? Wasnt that her job?

"Uh, M-Marinette... C-Can I talk to you?" He stuttered shyly, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Uh..." Marinette looked at Alya who nodded frantically, eyes wide. "I... Yeah. I guess."

He smiled and took her hand, pulling her away from their friends. She blushed right down to her toes, eyes wide, staring in muted shock at their intertwined hands. He pulled her under a set of stairs and turned to face her, putting his free hand on the back of his neck shyly.

The sun peeked through the open roof, setting his hair ablaze. His green gaze caught hers, glowing like a cats in the night. His smile made her melt. His voice made her light headed. Just looking at him made her breathless.

"So hot..." She breathed, cutting him off.

"What?"

Her eyes widened. "N-Nothing! I-I-I mean... I-It s-sure is h-hot toupe!" Her eyes grew impossibly larger. "Today! I meant today! You dont have a toupe! Ee- I-I-I mean-"

"Look out!" They both looked as a fireball hurtled towards them. Adrien wrapped Marinette in his arms and dived to the side, pushing them safely out of danger. She clung to his shirt, eyes closed as they hit the ground and he landed on top of her.

He looked down at her and Marinette sucked in a broken breath. "Are you okay!?"

"Y-Yeah!" She squeaked. "Y-you?"

"Yeah." Relief flooded Marinette's body and she closed her eyes, sighing. 

"Get up... Get out." Marinette breathed. They got up, Adrien having to pull them to safety again before she could speak again. "Get everyone out."

"What about you?"

"I'm class Prez. G-gotta take charge, right?" She shrugged, about to walk into the line of fire.

"Marinette, this is insane!" He said, grabbing her wrist, pulling her back to him roughly.

"What isn't insane when it comes to Akuma's!?" She breathed harshly, before kissing his cheek. "I'll keep them distracted until Ladybug and Chat Noir show up. Just get everyone out of the school!"

He still looked ready to argue. Instead, she shook her head and stepped out from her hiding place. "Hey, you!"

Chat Noir leaped in between Marinette and Fireheart, wrapping his arms around her as a fireball struck his back. He grunted, but stood firm in his place, refusing to move farther than he wished. Marinette grabbed the collar of his suit and held on tightly to him. Fireheart was relentless. Chat could feel the heat of the fireballs beginning to burn through his suit. But he didn't risk moving. She'd lose interest. She'd give upon him. She'd stop attacking, or Ladybug would show up. The hits came to a stop, and Chat didn't risk looking, his face buried in Marinette's hair. Her face was against his shoulder, so he knew she couldn't see what was going on either. 

"Did you miss me?" He looked up quickly, swiping out at the speaker, holding Marinette protectively to his chest. He stopped with his hand and claws outstretched, mid swing. Ladybug was standing there with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Her eyes flitted down to Marinette, who was shaking and holding onto him still. The seriousness of the situation seemed to have hit her. She very well could have died. Ladybug's smirk softened to a smile, and she met Chat's green eyes, an unspoken understanding in them. "Get her out of here, Chat. Then I need your help."

He nodded as Ladybug leaped back into the fray. Many people believed that he was in love with Ladybug. Why? He always flirted with her, made jokes and messed around. But that wasn't the case. That was just his personality as Chat Noir. Playful, flirty, teasing. He didn't love her. She was his best friend and his partner, and it was his job to protect her and make sure she got the Akuma, but his feelings for her were entirely platonic. 

He picked up Marinette, holding her close to his chest protectively as he carried her to Alya and the rest of her friends, setting her down in the center. She stared up at him with wide, blue bell eyes. His hands were on the sides of her face. She looked scared. Scared and beautiful. He was almost tempted to kiss her, to express how relieved he was that she was safe, and brave, and amazing. But all her friends were there, and they already all believed he was in love with her... Would it torture her or make things better? He knew she wasn't having the greatest time most days... Everyone knew that. It was a well known fact that Marinette was not only shy and anxious, but very dark minded.

He settled for a kiss on her forehead, before running back to aid Ladybug.

Marinette stared in stunned silence at the school. Chat Noir had just chosen to risk his life and protect her. She felt a warm fuzziness in her stomach. Alya was hugging her, and Marinette's arms flopped at her sides like she were a rag doll. Alya was also sobbing. Marinette couldn't think of why. Alya was fine...

"I thought that Fireheart was going to kill you!" She sobbed, surprising Marinette.

"What?"

"I was worried about you! I thought she was gonna..." She trailed off before curling into herself and sobbing. Marinette hugged her quickly, not knowing how to respond. How do you respond when your best friend says she thought you were going to die!?

Not how Marinette was responding, that's for sure.

"I- I'm fine..."

"Thank god Chat Noir saved you!" Rose, her other friend piped up.

"Yeah, and he kissed you... You can't say that he _doesn't_ like you, now!" Mylene smiled.

Marinette shook her head. "He doesn't... He's in love with Ladybug. She has super powers... I'm.... Me. I'm not special."

"You risked your life so everyone else could escape." Juleka said. "Even Adrien didn't do that."

Marinette sucked in a breath and looked around. "Where is Adrien?"

Silence settled over them as they began to search for Adrien Agreste. Then Nino broke it. "Adrien!? Adrien!? Has anyone seen Adrien!?"

"Adrikins!" Chloe cried, joining into the chorus as people called for Adrien.

Marinette's eyes were on the school. Was he still in there?

"Lucky Charm!"

Marinette's eyes widened more, and she took a step towards the school.

"Cataclysm!" The school walls began to collapse. Glancing back at her friends, Marinette ran towards the school again, diving through the open doors just as before the front of the school collapsed, showering her in rubble and dust. She coughed violently, covering her mouth with her shirt, wincing with tears in her eyes.

"Adrien!" She yelled. She felt blind, lost. Where did she go!? She couldn't see anything. "A-Adrien!" She choked on the dust and fumbled her way through the rubble.

"Marinette!" She turned blindly towards the voice. It was Adrien.

"Adrien! Where are you!?"

"Get out! Before she sees you!" 

"Not without-AH!" She cut off as a red light bloomed through the thick dust. It would have hit her square in the chest had someone not tackled her and dragged her to safety under a large pile of rubble. She couldn't see who it was, but they were familiar, whoever they were. She still couldn't see. "Adrien?"

"It's me. You shouldn't have come back in, Marinette!"

"You weren't out there! W-We were worried!" She whimpered.

"God, you're insane." He hissed, and she felt him hug her. She felt a warmth spread through her body from the point where his face touched her neck. "You don't even care about yourself at all!"

She said nothing, hugging him with her eyes closed. He sighed and held on tighter as Fire heart's voice carried into their hiding place.

"Where's your kitty, eh, bug? Or is he too busy protecting that selfless teenager to save his partner?" Adrien stiffened up, and she heard him growl. Like, a real, primal, angry growl. Why was he so angry? Ladybug was amazing... She could handle herself... Right? Then the thought that he cared so much about Ladybug hit her, and despair followed. Of course Adrien Agreste would like Ladybug, too. Ladybug was amazing, powerful. She had super powers. She cared about everyone, took care of and saved Paris every day, sometimes multiple times a day. Why wouldn't he love Ladybug? Who wouldn't love Ladybug?

"Come on, let's get you out of here." He whispered in her ear, but it was forced. "Ladybug and Chat Noir have got this."

He crawled out of their hiding spot and linked his hand with hers. She was still blind in the dust. He helped her out and picked her up. Adrien was strong... It amazed her. She figured he would be strong, but he was more so than she expected. He carried her like she was a feather. Marinette clung to him as he ran through the rubble.

"There's the kitty!" Fireheart laughed. Marinette saw a red ball of light flying towards them. She forced Adrien to let go of her and pushed him away. The fireball hit her in the chest, sending her backwards into the wall, gasping in pain, tears in her eyes. 

"No!" She heard Adrien scream. The dust began to settle, and she could see fire everywhere. She could see Ladybug tussling with Fireheart, and Chat Noir at her side, repeatedly sending worried glances her way. But no Adrien. Adrien had just been there, right? So where was he? Or... Had she mistaken Chat Noir for Adrien? Was Adrien really outside, right now, perfectly safe?

"I got it!" Ladybug yelled. "Get to her!"

Marinette felt her eyes start to flutter closed as she saw Chat running towards her. He reached her and pulled her into his chest as Ladybug yelled again.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" A flurry of ladybugs flew through the courtyard, fixing the walls, restoring the stairs, doors, and windows, and then circling Marinette and Chat Noir for a few moments, longer than the rest of the broken things. Marinette sighed quietly, opening her eyes.

"Princess!?" Chat said quickly, pushing her hair out of her face. "Are you alright!?"

She nodded and stayed leaned against him, closing her eyes again. She felt tired and weak. She'd done a hell of a lot more than usual in those short few minutes. Ladybug appeared beside them, kneeling down. Marinette opened her eyes at Ladybug's approaching footsteps. "Is she okay?"

"I think so." Chat breathed. Ladybug was watching him closely. Neither of them looked at the other with any emotion other than friendly concern and understanding. Wasn't Chat Noir in love with Ladybug?

"Marinette! Adrien!" Ladybug and Chat shared a look, before Ladybug extended a hand to him. "Come on."

"I..." He looked between her hand and Marinette, who was fully prepared to be left behind. "I wanna make sure she's alright."

"You're almost out of time, Chat-"

"I know, but I want to make sure she really is alright." Ladybug's eyes widened when he snapped at her. "Alright. Alright. Call me when you know for sure."

They were sent home after that. Chat had stayed to take her home, not willing to let her walk on her own, despite Ladybug fixing everything. He insisted repeatedly that he just wanted to make sure, that he didn't want to risk her getting hurt in a way that couldn't be fixed. Alya hadn't given her a choice. They still hadn't found Adrien, but Chat said he would personally make sure Adrien was safe once Marinette was safe and home.

He kicked open the trap door into her room and crawled in, still holding her. He laid her on the bed, and she blushed, with him laying over her, hands on either sides of her shoulders, knees on either side of her legs. His ring beeped loudly and he cursed. She saw the edges of his mask disappear and she closed her eyes quickly. "I won't look! I promise!"

He didn't say anything for a few moments, but she felt him watching her. She felt his breath stir her hair as he leaned closer, a heat radiating from his chest. His lips very gently grazed hers, and she almost opened her eyes, before remembering that she wasn't supposed to see him. He kissed her again, slowly, firmer this time. Marinette put her arms around his neck slowly, kissing him back as her imagination was flooded with images of what she imagined his face would look like. It filled her with warmth and heat, and passion as the kiss sped up, as pressure increased, as he moved closer to her, but still never touched her. 

It wasn't until a voice caught her attention over his shoulder that she realized what she was doing. "Why do humans insist on... This?" Chat tensed and jerked back, pressing his face to her collar bone, breathing hard. 

Marinette almost opened her eyes and chucked something at the voice, scared to know what was in there with them. "Plagg, go to hell." Chat hissed, pushing himself up off her and moving away from her. She kept her eyes closed, whimpering. 

"Who the hell is that!?"

"It's my... My Kwami. He gives me my powers."

"S-So you're not... You don't have powers when you're not in costume?" Marinette mumbled.

"No. Some things I can do out of the suit, like... Purring, and growling, but... Other than that, no."

"Oh..." Marinette breathed. "I guess you gotta go, huh?"

"Yeah... But I'll come back." He promised, and she felt him kiss her again. She relaxed and hummed, before letting him pull away. There was silence for a few moments, before he said something quickly. "Plagg, Claws out!"

There was a flash of green light against Marinette's eyes and she opened them to peer up at him. He smiled down at her and brushed her hair from her face. "When can I come see you again?" He hummed.

"Uh... T-Tonight..." She mumbled shyly. He smiled and kissed her forehead before jumping up through her trap door, onto the balcony, and then into the city, far away from her. Marinette flopped back down onto the bed, having sat up to watch him go, and smiled, closing her eyes and letting herself fall asleep. 


	2. 100%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things move fast in fan fics. Let's imagine, for this, they are both 17, close to 18 for both of them, and Chat Noir and Ladybug have been around since they were 14 - Chat Noir still DOES NOT KNOW Ladybug's true identity, but he is NOT in love with her. He likes Marinette. Adrien likes Marinette. He is frustrated with her lack of concern for herself, and... Yah.
> 
> Marinette is NOT Ladybug, and thinks that Chat and Adrien are both in love with Ladybug, and is depressed AF! 
> 
> As always... ENJOY!

**Chapter 2**

_100%_

"I 100% believe that Chat Noir is in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I mean, if a super hero whose power is destruction can't love her... Who can?"

"Chloe. Shut. Up." Alya snapped, looking ready to strangle Chloe.

Marinette said nothing, chewing on the eraser of her pencil. She was thinking about Chat Noir. All sounds of Chloe and Alya's argument went in one ear and out the other without question. She was totally unbothered. And why would she be bothered? Chloe wasn't saying anything that Marinette didn't already know. Alya broke Marinette violently from her thoughts by dragging her from the cruel blonde girl.

"God, Chloe is so mean! She can't be nice to one person!"

"it's fine, Alya."

"No, it's not! She's unnecessarily cruel to you for no reason!" Marinette shrugged, picking at her fingernails, her pencil lost on the floor by Chloe. Alya grabbed her hands. "Stop that! You're gonna make yourself bleed again." Marinette huffed in disbelief, but stopped anyways, looking over the courtyard of the school. Adrien was sitting with Nino, Rose with Juleka, Mylene with Ivan, Nathanial and Marc were working on their comic book, and Chloe and Sabrina were gossiping.

They were all together, having fun and being happy, and Marinette just wanted to go home and hide away. Alya was distracted again, this time by Nino, who was texting her animatedly.Marinette took that as the chance to escape and go home for lunch. As she left, she didn't notice Adrien excuse himself from Nino and chase after her.

"Princess?" Marinette stood up straight and turned to see Chat Noir dropping onto her balcony. "Are you alright?"

He seemed hesitant, as if afraid to get to close. She walked over to him and hugged him. He jumped slightly, but didn't push her away. He hugged her back and she sniffled weakly, "Marinette, are you okay?"

She nods. "I'll be fine. I'm just... I don't know." Chat hugged her a little tighter.

"Are you sure you're gonna be fine? I wanna make sure-"

"Just shut up." She insisted, shaking her head. He complied, before picking her up. Marinette opened her eyes, gasping lightly. "Where are we going!?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked. "I want to show you something."

"I... I have classes in a little while..." She mumbled.

"I'll have you back in time." He promised and nuzzled her cheek. She closed her eyes.

"O-Okay..." She mumbled. She felt him turn and then leap off her roof. Only did it occur to her that maybe Chat Noir was older than her when he set her down on a a high platform on the Eiffel tower. She stared in amazement at the city below her, her breath picking up as the wind blew into her face. "Why bring me up here...?"

"Because... The only other person who sees this view is Ladybug, and she never stops to appreciate it." Chat hummed, standing just behind her, his hand on her hip, keeping her safely in place against the wind. Marinette frowned, loosing interest in the view.

"Why are you doing this?" She frowned.

"Doing what?" He turned her towards him, but she didn' tlook at him.

"You're supposed to be in love with ladybug..."

"Why does everyone think I'm in love with Ladybug!?" Chat groaned. Marinette looked up at him.

"You-You're not?"

"No, of course not! I'm Ladybug's partner. I'm supposed to protect her. That doesn't mean I'm in _love_ with her." His tail flicked side to side, almost irritably. "She's my best friend, but... I don't love her. I'm pretty sure she's decently older than I am, anyways."

"Oh..." Marinette breathed, fighting back a smile. Then it fell again. Why? Why was she... Relieved?

Adrien was still in her life. He didn't seem to hate her like she believed... "Is there anyone there for you?" He asked, but the tone of his voice almost made him sound hopeful. Marinette hesitated, before nodding slowly.

"Sort of, but he'll never notice me." Marinette shook her head. "Even if he does, he'll know me as the stuttering idiot who can't stay on her own two feet, because all I do around him is stutter and trip." She shook her head.

"I'm class president, I dove into a crumbling building to save him, but every time it matters, I make a fool of myself." Chat sucked in a breath.

"You went into that building... For him? Who is it?"

"Adrien Agreste."

Chat went silent, and she could feel him staring at her. Slowly, she looked at him. "What?"

"N-Nothing!" He stuttered. "Nothing. It's file. Fine! It's fine."

She giggled. "You're sounding like me."

He chuckled. "Am I?"

"Oh, yeah." She giggled. Chat smiled at her, before taking her hand and pulling her close to him. She sucked in a panicked breath, remembering her previous thoughts. Was he older than her?

Those thoughts were lost as her chest bumped against his, and he leaned in close to her. Marinette felt heat flood down to her feet, weakening her muscles and legs as his hot breath fanned her face. He was going to kiss her. She was gonna let him.

But of course, Paris is never quiet when superheros are roaming around. A loud boom echoed from behind them, behind the Eiffel Tower. They both jumped, and Mariette's foot missed, slipping off the edge. In slow motion, she fell backwards, hands flying aimlessly through the air, with nothing to grab onto. She saw Chat Noir turn to her, saw his eyes widen, and his hand whip out to grab hers, but he missed by just a few short centimeters.

"No!" He yelled, and things seemed to speed up as a scream ripped it's way through her throat. It happened so fast. She was almost to the ground when her direction changed, and she was being swung up through the air. She closed her eyes as she cut through the air, Ladybug holding her safely in her grasp. They landed back on the platform, and she felt Ladybug step away. Chat replaced her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry!"

"You took a hugely idiotic risk bringing her up here! Get her home! Now! We don't have time for this!" Ladybug said, zooming off. Chat stayed with his arms around her, head hidden in her hair.

"I'm so sorry... So, so, so, sorry." He said. She was shaking, clinging to his shoulders. "Let me take you-" he cut off. The Eiffel Tower was tilting. He didn't let go of her, but he looked up and used his baton to vault them away from the destroyed tower. They landed on the bridge several hundred feet below, and he let her go. "Go home! I'll see you tonight!"

He turned to go fight along with Ladybug, but she caught his wrist. "Wait!"

"What is it?" He hesitated before looking away from the fight.

"Be careful." She insisted. "Promise you'll be careful!"

He nods. "I promise." She let go and he turned, jumping back into the fray. Marinette watched nervously. She pulled her phone out slowly and turned on the camera, filming the fight.

Chat dropped onto his hands and knees after the fight, wincing and breathing hard. He'd taken a hell of a beating form the Akuma... Before and after Ladybug fixed everything. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know how he was going to find Ladybug, or a safe place at all. Blood was coming from his temple, his arms were scratched up and bleeding. He felt sore and weak. He knew his suit wasn't indestructible, but it would have been a nice touch.

He breathed out a harsh breath and forced himself to stand, leaning blindly on a railing. He could feel wind, colder than usual... Either winter was taking an early turn, or he was a decent height off the ground.

"C-Chat Noir?" He looked up, opening his good eye to see Marinette poking her head out of the trap door from her room. "W-What happened!?"

"Long story." He breathed, wincing, falling back onto his knees, hunching over.

Marinette ran to his side and put her arms around him. He rested his head on her shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. He put his hand on her back and she moved him so he was sitting instead of kneeling, letting him lean on her. He was grateful. "Tell me what happened?" She whispered, while inspecting the gash on his head.

So he told her. He told her about the Akuma, why they were akumatized, what the Akuma had attached itself too, and how they managed to get it. He told her about fixing everything, and then about the fight afterwards. Neither of them expected for the Akuma victim to attack. Especially not so viciously. Ladybug had run to catch them and Chat had tried to follow, but his head wound had left him woozy and nauseous. Marinette scolded him for taking the risk of following and not getting help. "You had no way of knowing that you would make it somewhere safe!"

"But I am safe." He hummed, voice rolling into a purr. She stiffened slightly, like she did the first time he'd landed on her balcony, injured. He didn't know why. Cat's purred all the time. Was it really so surprising that he had too?

"And if Hawkmoth found you before you got somewhere safe?" He didn't answer that. He couldn't think of an answer she would accept.

Instead, he met her eyes. "Did I do good?"

"Yes, you did, Chaton."

He smiled, closing his eyes, feeling worse. "Good..."

"I-I need to patch you up." Her voice now held a tone of fear. His purr grew in volume, subconsciously trying to comfort her.

"I can't stay, Princess. My father-"

"Please, Chat! You're injured! You don't know that you'll make it home in this state!" He slowly peered up at her through his lashes, and met her eyes. The beautiful blue bell eyes that were so much like Ladybug's, but held such a different emotion when they landed on him. They were captivating. He couldn't look away. "Just for tonight, stay with me."

"Okay." He didn't want to argue with her, so he let her stand him up, draping his arm over her shoulders. She rested her hand on his chest, moving up, as if searching for where the purr was coming from. He chuckled softly. "Prince-"

"Chat!" They turned to see Ladybug land on the railing. Her eyes landed on Marinette, and Chat saw anger and jealousy in the heroine's eyes. "What are you doing!?"

"He's hurt." Marinette said, quietly. Chat felt uncomfortable with the stare down going on between them.

After a few tense moments of glaring, he popped in. "My princess here was just about to patch me up so I could join you, M'Lady."

Her piercing glare turned on him and she growled under her breath, but his enhanced hearing caught it. "Chat, we need to talk."

"All due respect, M'Lady, but I really would rather talk after I can walk on my own once again." Ladybug's lip curled. Her eyes turned on Marinette again, who was holding the gaze defiantly. This was the Marinette who fearlessly challenged Chloe Bourgeois for Class President, who went on a date with Evilistrator and so confidently handled the situation without fear of what might happen to her. This was the Marinette who had managed to catch his attention just by being herself. She didn't have to fake it or put on a mask... This was who she really was. He almost let out a dreamy sigh...

"Fine." Ladybug's snarl snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked at her quickly, just in time to see the angry glance she sent him. "The moment- And I mean the moment -you are done Playing this girl, come and get me."

She leapt away. Chat could feel Marinette's resolve crumbling with Ladybug's words. His eyes widened and he turned to her, but before he could get out a word, his world swam, his blood rushed from his face, and he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That happened.
> 
> AND - BECAUSE I know PPL ARE GOING TO COMPLAIN - YES, CHAT'S SUIT IS INDESTRUCTIBLE IN THE SHOW, AS WELL AS LADYBUG'S, but...
> 
> This is a fan fic. Fan fictions give the author the ability to make small tweaks and changes to story lines, so long as they don't claim the idea for themselves, and give credit to the correct and deserving creators. 
> 
> AND THIS IS - COPYRIGHT LESSONS WITH FAITH! <3


	3. Purr

** Chapter 3 **

_Purr_

Marinette felt crushed. Ladybug had told her to her face that Chat Noir was playing her... And she was so angry about it... But angry at who? Herself, for falling for it? Or Chat, for doing it?

Either one scared her. Chat Noir was a known flirt, but he seemed so sincere in the few times she'd been around him. Had that all been a facade? A joke to hurt her? Prank her, make her regret feeling attraction towards him? Or was it real? And Ladybug was just... Jealous?

Could Ladybug be jealous? Of Marinette?

The thought made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Ladybug, jealous of her. It was hard to believe, but she wanted to believe it.

At the moment, though, she was more worried about Chat Noir. He'd fainted after Ladybug had left, and had nearly pinned her underneath him. She barely managed to catch him and keep him from hitting the ground. "Chat!? Chat!?"

"Marinette, what was that!?" The trap door flew open and Alya's head appeared. She gasped. "Ohmigod. Is he okay!?"

"I don't know..." Marinette whispered, brushing Chat's hair out of his face, tears in her eyes. The leather of his mask was soft against her fingers. She wondered how it always stayed on. She wanted to kiss him, but Alya was crawling out of the trapdoor and over to her side.

"Let's get him inside."

"Okay," Marinette mumbled, and, with Alya's help, took Chat Noir into her room and laid her on the chaise in her room. She sat on the edge of it beside him. There was blood on her hands from where it had smeared on her fingers, and all over his face and torso. There were holes in his suit, over his ribs, and on his arm. Alya sat beside her with a wet washcloth and a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"Move, let me-" She cut off as Marinette's parents called for them from downstairs.

"Go distract my parents," Marinette said curtly, taking the washcloth and rubbing alcohol from her friend. Alya raised an eyebrow, reeling backward slightly.

"What's with the hostility?" Marinette hesitated, hand halfway to Chat Noir's face. "Marinette?"

"I'm sorry. Ladybug was yelling at him and said something... It's stupid. I shouldn't even think about it. It's not like it matters." Alya looked suspicious.

"What did she say?" Marinette just shook her head. "Marinette, what did Ladybug say-"

"Alya, please." She looked up to meet her best friend's eyes. "Just go distract my parents while I take care of Chat Noir."

Sighing, she shook her head and stood up. "Fine, but Marinette, we aren't done here."

"Okay." Alya huffed and left the bedroom, going downstairs to distract Marinette's parents. Once the door was closed, Marinette relaxed, closing her eyes and sighing, gently wiping the blood off Chat's face and mask. He winced slightly, and she frowned.

"Chat?" He groaned lightly, eyes fluttering open. She sighed in relief, smiling. "You scared me there, Kitty."

"Sorry..." He groaned again, moving to sit up. "How did-"

"Lay back down, Chat. You're still hurt." She braced her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to lay back down. He looked up at her through foggy green eyes. "You haven't been out for long. Alya helped me-"

"You look beautiful." A hot blush raced across her cheeks and she looked down at his hand, on her wrist. "About what Ladybug said... I'm not playing you. I'm not like that."

She looked up to meet his eyes. "If you're not playing me, then why are you paying so much attention to me?" He frowned, wincing and grunting as he sat up. Chat's hand moved to her cheek, into her hair, his fingers taking out her hairbands, almost distractedly.

"Because you're amazing. You ran into a falling building for... Someone you think will never notice you. You chase after Ladybug and I into Akuma fights, you distracted an Akuma for almost 20 minutes to protect your friends. Ladybug may have powers and fame, but you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng... You're brave, smart, and beautiful. You take care of a silly cat who fell onto your balcony like an idiot..." She closed her eyes as he leaned up and kissed her, sending pleasant little sparks across her body. She sucked in a breath, pulling back when she tasted blood.

"You're still bleeding."

"I'll be fine." He promised, moving to kiss her again. She let him, leaning into him slightly. She felt nervous, letting herself indulge in the quiet moment and quiet kiss. It was nice. She liked it. It brought a smile to her face when he pulled away again. He was purring softly, and the sound made her shiver. He nuzzled her collar bone, humming softly.

Tears slipped down her cheeks, and Chat's attention moved elsewhere. He nuzzled her cheek, taking her hand and holding it over his heart. Her other hand moved to the back of his neck on its own accord, and a small smile broke out on her face as his purrs grew louder. "Thanks, Chat."

"Anything for you, Princess." He whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Can I finish cleaning you up, now?" He chuckled softly, pulling away from her, laying back down. He winced as he did so, breathing jumping slightly. She put a little rubbing alcohol on the washcloth and dabbed at the cut on his temple. He breathed out a soft hiss, closing his eyes. She frowned worriedly. "Sorry."

"It's alright." He smiled at her. She sighed and continued to clean the blood off his face, neck, and suit. By the time she finished, she could hear Alya coming up the stairs. Chat's ring started beeping rapidly and their eyes both shot down to his hand. He had about a minute left. "Son of a-Ow!"

She'd grabbed a pillow and practically threw it at his head. "Stay!"

Alya jumped up into her room, closing the trap door quickly. "Marinette, Luka's downstairs!"

Marinette tensed. Luka Couffaine was Juleka's big brother. He wasn't in school anymore and was a fair few years older than her and her friends, but Marinette had always found him interesting, charming, and cute. It was just her luck that he would show up now of all times. She heard Chat start growling, and turned just in time to see a green flash. Her eyes closed quickly, despite the fact that his face was still hidden. Alya gasped, and Marinette turned, moving forwards and turning her best friend to look away from Chat Noir in his civilian form. "Marinette, Chat-"

"Don't you dare." Marinette breathed. "Forget you saw it, please!"

"But he's de-transformed-_In your bedroom!_" Alya muttered. "You telling me you aren't as curious as I am!?"

"I am, but I'm not going to look!" She insisted. "And neither are you! Promise!"

"I promise, I won't!"

"Good." She growled. "Go get rid of Luka."

"I tried." She sighed. "He said he won't leave until he sees you."

"Tell him I'm sick, not feeling well! That I can't come see him!"

"Marinette-"

"Please, Alya."

Her friend hesitated, before disappearing from her side. Marinette let out a sigh of relief, relaxing. "The last thing I want to deal with is Luka."

"Do you have feelings for him?" She yelped at Chat Noir's voice, tripping over her own feet. She felt a hand on her face, soft leather against her skin. "You don't have to keep closing your eyes. You can look at me."

She hesitated before opening her eyes, to see him tan skin, the black mask, his blonde hair and his black ears. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"No." She shook her head. "I thought he was interesting. Different. But I don't like him. Not like that."

He took her hand in his and helped her to her feet, pressing his forehead to hers. She let out a quiet sigh, hugging him and pressing her head to his shoulder. He hugged her back and she felt his muscles relax. It was quiet for a moment until the trap door behind her opened. "Luka, you can't go up there!" 

In a second, Chat Noir was gone, disappeared in the shadows. The unexpected disappearance made her collapse to her knees, and she whimpered in surprise. "Marinette!"

It was Luka. He'd come through the trap door in the floor and had moved to her side. "What are you doing here?" She asked, looking up at him. 

"Well, I wanted to see you. I heard about your fight with Adrien and wanted to make sure you were okay." He helped her stand up and she took a step back as Alya inched up into the room.

"I'm fine. Just feeling sick. You should go. Alya was only here to take care of me while my parents ran the bakery."

"Right, uh... I was actually hoping that I could uh... Ask you out sometime?"

"Oh, actually... I can't. Sorry... You should go, Luka."

"Oh, but uh... I..."

"Please, go, Luka."

"Come on, I told you this wasn't a good time." Alya grabbed Luka's arm, but his face held an expression of panic. 

"Wait!" He pulled Marinette close to him. She ducked, shaking her head, when he tried to kiss her. A low growl came from the shadows across the room, and Marinette fell backwards when Chat Noir pushed Luka to the wall, growling at him. Luka's eyes were wide, his hands holding onto Chat's wrist.

His hand was twisted in the collar of his shirt. "Don't you dare touch her!" He snarled. Alya looked startled, taking a step back. Marinette pushed herself to her feet, grabbing his arm.

"Kitty, no." His chest continued to rise and fall with angry, labored breaths. "Please, stop..." 

He let him go, teeth bared, and looked at Marinette. She felt her heart stop at the look he gave her, and sucked in a shocked breath when he kissed her. It wasn't light or gentle, like it had been when she was cleaning him up. It was rough, hard, and made her numb to her core. He pulled away from her and vanished up to ladder to her bed, then onto her balcony. She raced up after him, forgetting about Luka and Alya.

"Kitty, wait!" He stopped, standing on the railing, back to her. "Please, don't go." 

"I have to go talk to Ladybug."

"You're still hurt. A-And bleeding."

He still didn't look at her. "I just... I have to go." And go he did. In moments, he was gone, vanished into the night, out of sight. But not out of mind. Marinette leaned on the railing. She liked Chat Noir. Not quite as much as Adrien, but she did. He clearly cared about her. Would she end up loosing him? Would she do something stupid, and lose him like she's begun to lose Adrien? And Adrien had never shown her any affections that weren't platonic. Ever.

How quickly would all of this end?

***

The next day, there was another, quite violent akuma. Well, it was violent amongst the akuma's victims. Chloe had, once again, cruelly rejected Kim. The akuma had latched onto him, and with that, came the return of Dark Cupid. Marinette didn't listen to the advice of Chat Noir and Adrien. Instead, she charged after Kim, upon seeing Alya's and her own sisterly bond turned into a bond of hatred. She had her phone linked up to a live feed and, although she didn't speak, she kept hot on the tail of the turmoil. 

She set up the phone to view the park where the worst of it was going down. She saw Chat Noir get struck with an arrow from Dark Cupid's bow and gasped at his reaction. He had the same reaction as Alya. He froze for a moment, and she watched as purple, boiling magic washed over him. The only difference was that his lips were now painted black, as if with lipstick. Marinette had cried out when the arrow struck him, and he'd watched her as the magic took over him.

She, ever the klutz, stumbled backwards into the wall, crying out again as she landed on her wrist. As she was such a klutz, her wrist was already in a brace from earlier that morning, when she tripped down the stairs. Her mother had forced her to wear a wrist brace when she couldn't do much without pain shooting up her arm. Now, the pain was excruciating, and the metal piece holding her hand in place had broken through the fabric near her palm and was jutting out enough for her to push it back in with her hand. 

Before she had a chance, Chat Noir was upon her. She scrambled backwards with a cry of shock. "Chat Noir, wait!"

"I don't know why I ever had feelings towards you." She whimpered as he stalked towards her on all fours, backing up. "Clumsy, stupid Marinette. Can't stay on your own too feet. l wonder how I ever was able to stand you."

"Chat-"

He pounced at her and she yelped, rolling out of the way. He grunted out of frustration as she jumped to her feet, backing away from him. He stood up, and they were suddenly in front of her propped phone and camera. She knew anyone watching the live feed would see him as he charged and grabbed her by the throat. Her body tried to gasp in response, but her windpipe was closed. "P-Please..."

"Show her no mercy, Chat Noir." Dark Cupid called, "She has part in the blame for what Chloe did to me."

"Chat- Please... Listen to... Me... Please..." 

"Never."

"Oh, Kitty, let the poor girl go." A crisp voice came from overhead. Just as Marinette's vision began to grow spotty, Chat Noir looked up over her shoulder and she was released, something dragging her away from the black clad heroine. Sure, he was compromised, but he was still Chat Noir. "Stay here, Marinette." 

"No arguments there." She coughed, massaging her throat. But she knew she wouldn't listen for long. She sat up and watched in dismay as Ladybug fought against her corrupted partner and Dark Cupid, but to no avail. No change came, and for a while, Marinette wondered if there was any way Ladybug could stop them without help. Then the super heroine vanished.

Chat Noir and Dark Cupid both looked startled and confused. Marinette tried to get up and leave her hdiing spot, despite the struggle breathing brought. She was dizzy, and her head spun when she tried to stand. She wanted to help, to distract the akuma and get Chat Noir back. But she could hardly breathe. Marinette looked around nervously. She had to find some way...

Her eyes landed on something several feet away. A broom stick. Like a baton. She'd taken a few fencing classes before, and, according to Adrien, she was a natural. She'd been teamed up with him and, to say the least, she managed to not totally embarrass herself. She doubted she could match up to Chat Noir but she had to try at least. She darted out and grabbed the broomstick, shoving it down and snapping the bristled end off. She was still struggling to breathe, as Chat Noir charged towards her. She swung the wooden broomstick up, catching him off guard. He didn't seem to anticipate that she would attack him. He stumbled backwards and she took up a defensive stance, both hands on the wooden stick. He pulled out his baton and it extended to the same length as her stick. "You think you can fight me?" He laughed.

"No. But I know I can try." Her voice was clogged with tears, and ragged with pain. She was dizzy, but light on her feet as he swung at her. She backed up, knowing she only had decent mobility in her left hand, with the brace on her arm. The metal piece keeping her wrist in place was still prodding her palm uncomfortably. She knew she would just have to put up with it. She couldn't take the time to push it back in and deal with the cloth getting stuck again. She parried a blow from Chat, wincing as the brace dug into her hand, swinging her stick at him. She managed to have enough force to knock his knees out from under him, and he fell onto his back. As he did, Dark Cupid shot an arrow her way. She dove to the side, managing to roll on her shoulder. But the force of it took the breath out of her, and her grip on the broomstick failed her. It was sent flying across the cobble, and she lay on her back, looking up as Chat Noir approached her. 

"You know... I've always wondered what would happen to a person if met with my... CATACLYSM!" Black particles began to form a black ball in his hand, and he moved forward as she backed away, shaking her head. 

"Chat Noir, please!" 

"Would you like to find out, Marinette?" She shook her head. "I would. Will you fall away to ashes? Will you feel a thing? Will it hurt as your whole body turns into nothing but black ash?"

"Please, stop!" She whimpered, her voice broken and raspy. He dropped and pinned her. One hand rested beside her shoulder, the other held up above her, the power of destruction at her finger tips. She grabbed his wrist and forced it away from her, looking around for some way to get free. The metal was still sticking out from her wrist brace. And Chat Noir was too busy gloating and talking about how he imagined his Cataclysm would kill her to notice. Using her fingers, she began drawing the metal free of the ripped cloth, staring Chat in the eyes as he continued, not yet reaching her face with his hand. She heard Ladybug in the background, fighting Dark Cupid, trying to urge Chat Noir to let Marinette go at the same time. She finally got the metal free of her brace and winced. She didn't want to hurt him. But she had no choice. She cut him off and grit her teeth. "I'm sorry, Kitty."

Marinette swung her arm, the metal gripped in her hand. It struck him across the face, and, whether it be the surprise from the hit, or the force of it, he was sent flying away from her. Something twanged in the air, and she rolled to the side, farther from Chat Noir. He was recovering from the hit, but she knew it wouldn't take long for him to be after her again. So she took the initiative without giving him a chance. She darted over to him, the metal dropping from her hand, and ran to him, leaped over and grabbed his arms, pinning them to the cobbled ground. He looked up at her with a sneer. 

"You can't keep me here for long, Mari." She flinched slightly. Adrien called her Mari, nobody else ever had. She didn't like it from anybody, even Adrien Agreste. 

"Don't call me that." She looked up for a moment to see Ladybug seize something from Dark Cupid, then glance over at Marinette and Chat Noir. 

"Marinette!" Marinette looked up to see Ladybug throw a sparkly jewel her way. She reached to catch it, knowing where Ladybug's thought process was at, but her attempt was futile. Instead of grabbing the jewel, it slipped from her fingers. She dove after it, forgetting Chat Noir. She grabbed the bracelet Kim had planned to give to Chloe, now darkened by magic, and smashed it into the ground, once, twice, three times. The gem shattered on a sharp piece of cobble as something grabbed her ankle. She screamed, turning onto her back and kicking out at Chat Noir as he dragged her towards him. She hit his wrist with her foot, and heard him cry out. Guilt plagued her immediately. She had heard the sound, she had felt the crack. Marinette Dupain-Cheng had just broken Chat Noir's wrist. 

Cataclysm still burned in his other hand, and as he charged for her face with it, she grabbed the broomstick she had used to fight against him, and held it up. The second his hand touched it, it turned black. She tossed it away as the blackness began to spread down the wood, scattering it to ashes as it hit the ground.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Ladybug called, and a jet of white, black, and red flew out of her yo-yo, spinning around the courtyard and the rest of the city. Chat Noir knelt over Marinette, a dazed expression on his face. Kim was on his knees, looking confused, and the once smashed gem was now back in one piece, sparkling and beautiful, as it had been just that morning. Marinette let out a long sigh, relaxing onto the concrete and closing her eyes. 

"Princess?" She opened her eyes and let Chat Noir help her sit up. "What the hell are you doing here, Marinette?"

"Originally I was setting up a camera for the Ladyblog, but then you got struck with one of Dark Cupid's anti-love arrows, and came after me. Ladybug saved me, then fought the both of you, then disappeared-I dunno why-and I went to keep you busy until she came back and fought you with a broomstick in lieu of a baton. Then you tried to cataclysm me in the face, I hit you with the metal from my wrist brace, then pinned you. Ladybug threw me the bracelet the akuma was in, probably so i could force you to cataclysm it. I smashed it into the ground, broke the gem, and the akuma flew out. You grabbed my ankle and dragged me towards you, and broke your wrist with my foot, grabbed the broomstick and used that to protect myself from your cataclysm, and then Ladybug fixed everything." Marinette said in one breath, heaving for air afterwards. Her throat no longer hurt, and the pain in her wrist was more of a nuance than a critical issue. "Would you like details?"

"No, I uh... I'm good." He smiled at her, stroking her cheek with his hand, the one connected to the wrist she had broken. "You fought me?"

"She was amazing." Ladybug said. They both looked up at the red clad heroine, who smiled and held out a hand to Marinette. She took it and pulled herself to a standing position, Chat Noir standing without aide. "Thank you, Marinette. You were very brave, and I hope we get the chance to work together again." 

"Uh, no. I don't want my princess in danger again." Chat Noir said firmly. 

"Chaton, she fought you. I think she can handle herself."

"Marinette!" A voice yelled, and Marinette turned to see Alya charging towards her. She was swept up in her best friends arms, and she lifted her phone up in front of their faces. "My best friend, co-owner of the Ladyblog, just helped Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat an Akuma! Tell me, Marinette, how did it feel?"

Marinette gave her a dead pan look. "You realize that entire thing was live... Right?"

"Oh, it was?"

They laughed, and Marinette watched Ladybug walk to Kim, as Chat Noir's ring beeped. "Ah, I have to go." He paused, though, not moving. He waited until Alya had moved to interview Ladybug, before taking Marinette's hand and kissing her knuckles. "I'll see you around, Princess." He stood up straight, pausing. "I like your hair when it's down..." He commented, before the beeping returned and he looked down. "I have to go!" 

And he was gone, but this time, on much better terms. Marinette bit her lip and reached up to mess with her hair. It had fallen loose from her pigtails in the tussle against him... She hadn't even realized. Maybe she'd keep it down, if he liked it. She immediately shook her head, unable to believe her own thoughts. Her pigtails were always there. Why would she ever stop? 

_Because you're not 14 anymore._ A bitter voice in her mind suddenly exploded, frustrated with having been repressed for the time that it had been silenced, and she sighed. That voice was always there, and it was never kind. 


End file.
